


Ogień o smaku kawy

by NoNameRat



Category: Uncanny County
Genre: Dr. Elsa "men are stupid especially mine and i need to protect them both" Montgomery, Fluff, Henry "i saw sad man and i decided to gain a soul to be able to cheer him up' Williams, M/M, Multi, Ranger "my bf is hot and my dr. gf is okay with that' Chester, kinda backstory for Henry, s1e8 Burnin' For You
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Kiedy chcesz pomóc komuś tak bardzo, że z tej okazji zyskujesz duszę.
Relationships: Chester/Henry, hints of Chester/Henry/Elsa





	Ogień o smaku kawy

Trzydzieści lat. Tyle trzeba czekać aby żywiołak zyskał ludzkie ciało, świadomość i pełną duszę. Dwa pierwsze zrodziły się niemal natychmiast. Czynniki zewnętrzne napierały tak dotkliwie, że niemal poczuł ulgę, kiedy wreszcie swoimi nowymi stopami dotknął ziemi. Las z poziomu gruntu wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Wszystko było o wiele bardziej... delikatne, a jednak solidne i mocne. Nie mógł jednak skupić się na podziwianiu swojego lasu z tej perspektywy. Czuł emanującą z całej doliny samotność i rezygnację. Rozlewały się pomiędzy konarami jak smoła, przemykały pomiędzy czubkami drzew jak swąd przypalonych na węgiel w ognisku tłustych kiełbasek. Ponad tym wszystkim unosiło się zagubienie, które pachniało dymem i szczypało w oczy.

Bezimienna salamandra, jeden z żywiołaków ognia Uncanny County, natychmiast ruszył w stronę natłoku nieszczęścia. Już stąd widział, dokąd prowadzi go woń ciężkich rozmyślań, bezczynności i zaborczej niepewności. Zadarł głowę i ruszył śladem w górę stoku, aż wreszcie dotarł na szczyt, na małą polanę, na której stała wieża obserwacyjna. Te wszystkie emocje ciągnęły go w niezrozumiały sposób do tego miejsca, do tego dziwnego domku.

\- To ty… - wyszeptała salamandra, drapiąc się po głowie. – To ty tak pilnie mnie szukasz, tak wiele czasu mi poświęcasz, tak bardzo zanurzasz się w swoim obowiązku, że spychasz samego siebie na dno, aż wreszcie cały wylałeś się na mój las.

Różowy mięsisty sznurek mlaskał mu w ustach. Mówienie – dziwne uczucie. Nie czuł jednak potrzeby testowania swojego ciała. Każdy ruch przychodził naturalnie i bez wysiłku. Jego maleńka, dojrzewająca dusza perfekcyjnie spajała jego ogień i świadomość z ciałem. Po neonach lat bycia żywiołem niezwykle ciekawie było z mieć tak wiele elementów w jednym miejscu. Wszystko było organiczne i prawdziwe. Jedyne co nie dawało mu spokoju to źródło napięcia dookoła, które czuł, że łączyło się z nim samym.

Wziął więc głęboki wdech i wszedł na wieże obserwacyjną. Zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili ciszy, ktoś otworzył. Powitała go zdziwiona twarz czterdziestoletniego mężczyzny.  
\- A ty, u licha, to kto? – spytał strażnik z wieży. Na plakietce jego munduru było imię „Chester”.  
\- Strażnik Henry Williams, melduję się na służbę – przedstawił się z uśmiechem salamander. Zarówno imię jak i reszta słów przyszły do niego naturalnie, jakby istniały od zawsze i czekały dokładnie na ten moment. Mężczyzna w drzwiach wymamrotał coś pod nosem i obejrzał wręczone mu dokumenty – pojawiły się tak samo naturalne imię Henry - i wpuścił go do środka. Salamander chętnie podążył za strażnikiem. Henry poczuł lekką zmianę w powietrzu. Z dymu samotności nieznajomego strażnika, Chestera, wydobyła się nowa woń sosnowego zaskoczenia.

Ich pierwszy wspólny rok był dziwny. Cztery pory roku przeminęły prędko, że niemal niezauważenie. Przemeblowali wieżę, ale jak się okazało Henry nie potrzebował wiele miejsca. Jego bagaż był bardzo skromny - kilka podstawowych rzeczy i kilka gier planszowych. Chester przeszkolił Henrego, pokazał mu okolicę i opowiedział o ogniu, którego mieli wypatrywać. Czasem opowiadał mu historie z innych wież. Henry słuchał z zaciekawieniem, czując jak wnętrze wieży zaczyna pachnieć żywicą, a smoła dookoła korzeni drzew w dolinie zamienia się w lekki popiół. Coś ciągnęło go do tego smutnego mężczyzny. Wprawdzie sączący się z Chestera dym nieszczęścia był nieco mniejszy niż rok temu, tak Henry wiedział jak wiele uczuć i emocji Chester intencjonalnie ukrywał przed samym sobą. Henry czasem czuł dogasający węgiel pod stopami albo siarkę w ich paście do zębów, kiedy Chester miał gorsze dni. W dobre dni, kiedy na werandzie rozpoczynali wspólnie dzień pijąc słodzoną miodem kawę, Chester pachniał ciepłą ziemią i ciężkim słodkim zapachem owoców czarnego bzu.

Drugiego roku poznali się nieco lepiej. Tej jesieni ich stacja obserwacyjna zasnuła się niskimi mgłami i zapachem drzewa sandałowego podgryzanego przez drobiny pieprzu wewnętrznej irytacji Chestera. Henry czuł jak tonie w jego melancholii. Żaden z nich nie mówił nic o swojej przeszłości i obydwoje byli z tego zadowoleni. Rozmawiali swobodniej, czytali stare magazyny, grali w Cluedo, Scrabble i statki. Nadzorowali na zmianę horyzont i zastanawiali się, gdzie w tym roku podział się ogień.

Trzeci i czwarty rok przeminęły spokojnie. Henry nie pamiętał już jak znalazł się w wieży. Był tu przecież od zawsze. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć chwili, kiedy nie pracował razem z Chesterem. Czuł jedynie ciepło wewnątrz siebie i ogarniający go spokój, kiedy pili wspólnie kawę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego młoda dusza coraz bardziej spajała jego elementy ludzkiej egzystencji ze sobą. Ciało było coraz bardziej wygodne, a świadomość potężnej salamandry coraz cichsza. Nie zniknęła, nie mogła zniknąć, ale zapadła w spokojny, pulsujący żarem sen. Henry był spokojnym, może trochę zbyt dziecinnym mężczyzną, który niewiele chciał od życia. Jedyne czego potrzebował to być w cieple i towarzystwie Chestera. Chester zaś coraz częściej brzmiał odlegle, pachniał zwietrzałą puszką herbaty i coraz dłużej z roztargnieniem wpatrywał się w niebo.

Początek piątego roku był inny. Piątego lata pojawiła się doktor Elsa Montgomery, na którą Chester przez przypadek wpadł w czasie składania rocznego raportu w bazie głównej. Dostała pracę w nadleśnictwie. Robiła coś na temat badania mikrobów w okolicznych jeziorach. Doktor Elsa i Chester znali się jeszcze z lat szkolny. Później chodzili ze sobą bardzo długo, ale w ostatniej chwili Chester przestraszył się odpowiedzialność i bliskiego związku. Zniknął na niemal dwadzieścia lat w wieży obserwacyjnej po środku lasu. Życie płynęło w mieście bez niego, a Elsa zdążyła w tym czasie zrobić trzy doktoraty, przeżyć kilka poważnych związków, aż wreszcie zdecydowała się poświęcić swojej pracy. I wtedy natknęła się na niego w bazie głównej i znów poczuła jak coś ciepłego rozlewa się w jej sercu. Zaraz potem Henry i Chester dowiedzieli się, że ich wieża obserwacyjna zostaje zdjęta, a oni zwolnieni z pracy. W końcu od pięciu lat nie było ani jednego pożaru w tych okolicach. Wieża numer dwa i pięć mogły rozszerzyć swoje obserwacje aż do terenów ich obserwatorium. Henry nie rozumiał co się działo. Chester zaczął pachnieć nadzieją i ciepłym wytchnieniem, miękkim i przyjemnym jak skórka od pomarańczy. Kiedy zeszli do miasta i rozeszli się, Henry nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Czuł strużkę dymu i zapachów, które przyciągały go do Chestera jak pięć lat temu, ale Chester nie emanował już tak bardzo ani samotnością ani niepewnością. Henry wrócił do pustej wieży.

Końcówka piątego roku była inna. Piątego lata Chester, dyspozytorka Frankie i doktor Elsa odkryli, że Henry potrafi płonąć, a wraz z nim rozniecał się pożar dookoła. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, ale nikt nie był zszokowany. W końcu mieszkali w Uncanny County. Kiedy tylko Chester odkrył, że Henrego Williamsa nigdy nie było na liście płac nadleśnictwa, ruszył jego śladem do wieży. Nie było trudno za nim podążać, zważywszy na to, że po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat od strony lasu unosiła się ciemna chmura dymu.

\- Jak tu się dostałeś – spytał Chester, stojąc po środku płonącego lasu w pachnącej podchodzącym do wieży obserwacyjnej żarem. – I dlaczego? Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?  
\- Byłeś… byłeś bardzo samotny – powiedział Henry, próbując ubrać w słowa abstrakcyjną sytuację uczuciową. Ogień trzaskał na jego ciele i ubraniach, nie raniąc go, ale smoląc wszystkie meble wieży. – Przez dwadzieścia lat pracy… ta samotność wyciekała z ciebie falami i smugami. To, to wszystko… ciągnęło mnie do ciebie, nie wiem czemu. I wtedy po prostu… stałem się człowiekiem.  
\- Nie byłem _aż tak_ samotny!  
\- Byłeś. Jesteś silnym mężczyzną, ale tam w głębi pragnąłeś, tak bardzo pragnąłeś przyjaciela, który pomógłby ci przetrwać te wszystkie puste wieczorne godziny. Twoja samotność uczyniła mnie tym kim jestem.  
\- A-ale… ale jesteś potworem! Stoisz w ogniu jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na całym świecie!  
\- Eh, hej, nie jestem potworem. Mam duszę, wiesz?  
\- Duszę?  
\- Dokładnie, duszę! I to nie tak, że _chciałem_ ją mieć!  
\- Och, w porządku, więc przez przypadek udało ci się uzyskać duszę, jasne.  
\- Zgadza się, taką… malutką. Ciągle… rośnie. Widzisz, ja… Kiedy my… Kiedy zaczynamy kochać człowieka, zaczynamy mieć duszę. I jedna powstała we mnie. To… trwa. Jeśli, jeśli… jeśli teraz mnie zostawisz, moja dusza zmarnieje i zniknie. Nie wiedziałem, że jej potrzebuję, dopóki jej nie dostałem. A teraz… potrzebuję jej _tak bardzo_.  
\- Och. Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

Trzydzieści lat. Tyle trzeba czekać aby dusza żywiołaka ognia dorosła. Pierwsze pięć lat mieli już za sobą. Czekało ich jeszcze kolejne dwadzieścia pięć lat.

Szósty rok był pełen zapachów ognia, żywicy i leśnego igliwia. Chester i Henry zostali przywróceni do swojej wieży, skoro udało im się opanować jeden z najszybciej rosnących pożarów w tych okolicach od pięciu lat. Chester nie miała ani chwili dla nudę. Poza zwykłą pracą, musiał dopilnować, żeby dusza salamandry całkowicie urosła. Miał tak wiele do nauczenia Henrego, że nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Na dobry początek, od siebie, poradziła doktor Elsa, jakby sama potrafiła dostrzec kłęby zagubienia w Chesterze. Powoli razem uczyli się jak być ludźmi, jak istnieć i mierzyć się ze swoim wnętrzem, żeby móc kochać siebie i innych.

Siódmy rok był ciekawy. Usta Henrego były ciepłe, pocałunki Chestera smakowały kawą i świeżym powietrzem, a doktor Elsa pachniała spokojem i miękką satysfakcją. Nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na kartki w kalendarzu.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
